


summer lovers; hazy days

by clizzyhours



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Planting, Post Season 3, Romance, Summer, Teasing, incantava - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: Eleonora Sava loves three things; her garden, winning, and of course, her ridiculous curly-haired boyfriend Edoardo.





	summer lovers; hazy days

**Author's Note:**

> me: my first attempt at incantava.  
> i tried.gif  
> thank you so much and pls enjoy!

Rome is blazing hot as the sun reflects off the grand and historical architecture, roads alive with bustling people and a sea of cars. Buses pass by as people riding bicycles languish. Markets are swarming as people go to and fro, dashing under shady areas to escape the brilliantly warm temperatures and smog.

In the inner corner of the city somewhere where an amiable house sits, Eleonora is outside where she carefully pats the soil and smooths it out, the fertilizer underneath. She’s tending to her garden where her plants are slowly beginning to bloom, flourishing with new life and bringing singing joy.

Potted plants are scattered throughout. Vivid flowers are growing and she absolutely adores it. It’s pure tranquility except for one particular person who refuses to stop staring at her intensely.

She’s kneeling on the cool ground, her jeans rolled up as she goes row by row to deposit seeds into the ground.

Soil and mud are caked across her fingers as she determinedly refuses to look at Edoardo Incanti, the love of her life and the bane of her existence all rolled into one.

Eleonora knows he is wearing those ridiculous designer sunglasses, smirking and watching her with hazy eyes.

He acts like they have all the time in the world, she thinks, planting with more fervent speed.

She DOES not. Her plants can not wait.

She will not be distracted from her task. Eleonora Francesca Sava knows her strengths from dragging rich fuck boys to volunteering at local women shelters to botany. If Edo really thinks she will look in his direction, he is completely and utterly wrong.

When she puts her mind to any activity or interest, she soars especially when she is trying to stick it to Mr. Incanti with his ridiculous curls and pricey sunglasses and everlasting smirks.

He’s lounging on a comfortable chair, looking relaxed and carefree as he had at their beach date. Not that she noticed, of course.

The heat is inexplicable and yet she pushes on, nurturing her plants.

“Oh Ele,” Edo sings and she rolls her eyes, refusing to heed her boyfriend’s agenda.

He wants her to be distracted.

She will not.

Eleonora keeps at her task with serious dedication. I have just finished this row for what feels like the millionth time, she thinks, when she can hear him call her again.

“Ele, are you really going to keep ignoring me?” He teases, voice ringing loudly throughout the bright botanical garden.

Yes, she thinks.

Ele resumes her task once more and smooths the soil. Her fingers are gradually becoming more caked with dirt and she does not care at all. This is her element after all.

If she looks at him, she loses the game. Eleonora does not lose games. She wins them.

And of course, her plants are extremely more important than some beautiful boyfriend.

Eleonora Sava does not lose. She refuses.

Edoardo is laughing now and it warms her, filling her with all those cliche feelings that she has read about in books.

She’s pats the ground once more before moving onto a new row. The ground is smooth and she can smell the freshness of the soil. She’s loves this. The smell and her garden and the empathetic act that one must have to nurture plants, to grow flowers and sow love.

Edoardo is suddenly behind her on the ground and embraces her so abruptly, she loses her momentum and scatters a handful of seeds across the garden.

“Edo!” She nearly hisses, refusing to turn around and look at him.

The game is still on, of course.

His arms tighten around her and he whispers into the curve of her neck. “I think I am much more interesting than this, no?”

Eleonora refuses to give him the satisfaction. She says nothing and simply focuses upon planting again, sweeping the scattered seeds back into her hands.

“Ele, oh my Ele,” He’s laughing again.

Eleonora has the vicious urge to whirl around and push him onto his back, to climb atop of him and demand answers.

That would be giving in and losing, however.

“Ele, you can’t ignore me forever.”

Watch me, she thinks smartly.

She’s trying to be diligent yet again with her plants before she feels herself landing backwards on top of Edoardo, where he is embracing her tightly across his chest.

“Edo!” Eleonora finally shrieks. He’s smirking and huddles her closer.

“What?” He says innocently.

She has not lost. She does not lose. This does not count, she insistently thinks.

“You know what.”

“Do I?” He’s all curls and grins despite his expensive designer sunglasses falling into her garden of all places.

“Yes!”

He nudges her cheek, placing a kiss gentle as a butterfly wing.

“I really do think I am much more interesting,” Edoardo murmurs against her skin.

“Of course you would think that. You think you are God’s gift to humanity,” She says, rolling her eyes.

“I am though,” He’s laughing again and she really would love to be angry at him, but she can’t as his laughter means the world to her.

It’s the promise of happiness and joy for a life time.

He kisses the corner of her mouth this time, getting closer to her lips.

“Eleonora,” He whispers, a mere huff against her skin.

She can feel herself relaxing and it’s a losing game, she realizes.

Instantaneously, they are kissing and it feels like gunpowder. A flower blooming. It’s so many intricate details and emotions. She feels alive when they kiss and god, she knows how cliche this all feels.

“I still win,” Eleonora says after they stop kissing, lips inches close.

“Yes, you do, Ele. Yes, you do,” He says.

She swings herself off him, leaving a smear mess of dirt and soil across his chest. Ele smirks.

“Gotcha.”

“Eleonora, where are you going?” He inquires after she gets up. “What did you do?” is what she hears after she starts laughing. He’s lying on the ground, Edoardo Incanti, not so perfect with remnants of soil sticking to him.

She’s loves this vision. In less than a few seconds, she knows what she has to do.

“Ele, what are you doing?” He demands when he spies the phone in her hands.

“Blackmail, of course,” Ele replies, snapping a photo and running across the vast garden.

“Eleonora Francesca Sava!” He calls out, her laughter echoing behind. She knows he isn't far behind - he'll never trade her for the world.

She’s Eleonora Sava and she does not lose especially not to Edoardo Incanti, out of all people.


End file.
